Their Last Goodbye
by figleaf
Summary: The Final Smosh. Anthony plans on moving, therefore Ian is finally faced with what he always knew would come: Filming the final episode of Smosh. Ianthony, but more friendship based.


Ian was at the dining room table, waiting. He got up to check for about the 30th time if everything was clean and perfect, despite the fact that most of the day would be spent out of the house, but he just couldn't help it.

Today was the most difficult day he'd ever had to face in his life.

Today was the last day of Smosh.

It was 10 a.m. when he finally heard the all too familiar sound of the garage door opening and jumped up, his heart beating from how anticipated he was. He saw the door open and he walked in.

Anthony Padilla.

The taller of the two with the little emo flap hair that always fell over his eye when he looked down.

The boy who always stuck by his side ever since the sixth grade, making amateur lip-synch videos with him, sneaking out at night to drink and be reckless.

He was the only person who understood his humor and laughed along with everything, even if it was at his own expense. The only person who stood by his side the entire time when they first got recognition just for being two silly teenage delinquents filming themselves out of sheer boredom and becoming two of the world's most recognized faces on YouTube.

The only person he truly loved.

But that was all in the past now.

They had been filming Smosh for over 10 years now, much longer than they had originally thought they would last.

But here they were at the end.

Grown up.

No longer stuffing themselves with pizza and powdered donuts, or filming themselves wearing silly costumes out of cardboard or dressing up like video game characters.

No longer would they be cheerfully opening fan mail on his living room floor, or going out to eat fast food every Thursday and filming it.

He felt himself tremble slightly, but was somehow able to form a smile when he approached.

"Hey Ian," Anthony smiled warmly, raising his arms for a hug.

Ian tried to hold the smile using all the energy he could muster, but when he fell into Anthony's arms and their bodies pressed together for the emotionally tight embrace, he involuntarily broke down into tears on the taller man's shoulder.

"No, Ian..." Anthony said nimbly. He felt his blue-eyed best friend whimper. "Please don't make this harder than it already is…" Anthony whispered as his soon-to-be former video partner wept into his shoulder. He expected a "That's what she said," joke but instead Ian clutched him tighter.

"I… I can't help it. I'm sorry," Ian cried, moistening Anthony's shirt collar with his tears.

Anthony patted and tenderly rubbed his back in sympathy.

"We both knew it had to end someday," Anthony whispered softly, but he knew in his heart that if he told himself this three years ago, he would refuse to believe it. He knew Ian wouldn't either.

"I just can't believe today's our last day together as Smosh," Ian sniffled.

Anthony felt himself choking up slightly at Ian's words but he fought it back.

"Dude, don't say that! Smosh is forever! Plus we'll visit each other every chance we get! Come on, I'll only be a few… thousand… miles…"

He trailed off at the realization of his own words. Despite all the money they made through all their YouTube channels and the website, he knew he could probably afford to visit often, but he would have new responsibilities to handle now, so time was a key factor in the issue.

And time was definitely going to be difficult to obtain after this.

They finally released each other reluctantly, Ian wiping away his tears while nodding at Anthony's statement.

"Yeah, we will see each other often," he tried to reassure himself, his voice cracking at the statement. They both knew otherwise but neither wanted to acknowledge the truth.

"Come on man, it's our last day together, just the two of us, and we're gonna make this the most kick ass day ever!"

Ian smiled sadly. "Yeah, you're right dude! We can't spend our last day together crying like little pussies."

Anthony smiled at Ian's attempt to lighten the mood and chuckled slightly.

"So, where do you wanna go first?"

"Umm…" Ian thought. "I guess the amusement park, then lunch?"

Anthony laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot they finally finished that goddamned amusement park!" He fondly thought about all the times he and Ian drove by it to film Lunchtime with Smosh and pointed out how they've been working on it for years.

"Sweet, let's go!"

* * *

They park was pretty dead when they arrived, so there weren't any lines or people bothering them for autographs, much to their relief.

They had previously decided to film themselves during the day too, for their main channel's final video, combining the final Ian is Bored with the final Lunchtime with Smosh.

"Hey Ian," Anthony said holding up a stick of bright pink cotton candy and the camera in the other hand. "You think you can eat this whole cotton candy thing in 5 minutes?"

"Oh, it's on, bitch!" He suddenly broke in accepting his challenge.

Anthony timed him while he set the camera stationary on a table, and began the countdown.

"Okay, ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Ian ate while Anthony laughed and commented. Ian ended up winning just by a few seconds.

"Dude, you're gonna get a massive sugar high now," Anthony grinned.

"Fuck that," Ian said, clutching his jaw, "Right now I gotta deal with this damn toothache for the rest of the day!"

"Oh, shit dude!" Anthony exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, I'll go away eventually," Ian assured him.

"No, it's not that," Anthony said through fits of laughter, "Your fucking teeth are pinker than Jigglypuff's ass!"

"What? No they're not! Really?" Ian looked at himself through the flip camera.

"You fucking liar!" he yelled while he started to chase him. Anthony giggled hysterically, holding the camera back to film Ian running behind him.

"So Ian is currently chasing me, and he actually might end up catching up," He huffed into the camera as he ran. "But, we all know he really couldn't though so just between us, I'm gonna give this one to him. Just this once," he winked at the camera and slowed down.

"Ah haaa!" Ian growled as he tackled Anthony. Both fell to the ground and busted up laughing.

"O-oh shit, my, ha-ha, fucking side!" Anthony barely managed to chortle, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I need, fuck, ha-ha," Ian laughed, "I think I need my fucking inhaler," he said reaching in his pocket breathing it in for a second then tried to catch his breath. Anthony helped him to his feet, smirking the whole time.

"Come on, let's go ride the roller coaster!" Anthony overexcitedly screamed into the camera like a seven year old.

"OKAY!" Ian agreed, matching his childish level of excitement.

His smile began to fade when he was hit with the sudden realization that he wouldn't be able act like this anymore after Anthony left. He couldn't, even with other people. He only felt comfortable when Anthony was there to laugh with him and encourage him. Anthony was skipping along about ten feet ahead when he noticed Ian wasn't with him anymore and turned back.

"Hey," but before he could yell at him for being too slow, the taller man saw the look of despair on Ian's face and walked back to him.

"Hey," he said again in a quieter tone when he reached him. "Just enjoy the time we have now, the time we have today. I know it isn't much, but dammit, we can't let this get us down now."

He didn't know what else to say.

Ian didn't cry again.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized unnecessarily. "Let's go have fun!"

They stayed at the park until 2 p.m. when they suddenly became really hungry and decided to have lunch.

They left the amusement park with a few stuffed animals and a bag of kettle corn and were back on the road.

"We're back in the car! Yaaay!" Anthony cheered into the camera. "Mainly because we got hungry after riding all those insane rides."

"Yeah, I'm frickin' starving," Ian added, looking in Anthony's direction, then back at the road.

"It's the last Lunchtime with Smosh ever so where are we gonna eat? It has to be someplace really really…" before Anthony could finish Ian chimed in with "Wieners!"

"You know they had hot dogs at the park we were at too right?" Anthony interjected.

"Oh, Yauh! But zey vere naut authentic German veeners!" Ian said in a bad German accent.

"Good point."

They drove further, honking at the dancing pickle, commenting on the people with big trucks and hummers, before finally pulling up to the drive through.

"Anthony, will you do me and the viewers the honor of singing the final sitting in the drive thru song?" Ian asked formally.

"But I'm gonna cry!" he whined playfully then broke out into song.

"Sittin' in the drive thru, sittin' in the drive thru!" Ian joined in until they pulled up to the menu.

They ordered the usual, corn dogs and pretzel dogs. They had built quite the reputation there over the years. The girl at the window recognized them quickly.

"Hey Ian! Hi Anthony, how are you guys today?" She asked with a smile as she handed them their drinks.

"Pretty good," Ian answered back.

"How's the whole Smosh thing going?"

"This is our last episode, actually," Anthony piped up.

"Awwe, that's a shame," she said sadly. They both knew she didn't watch their channel, but she was always curious as to what they were up to, and through friendly banter they've gotten to know each other over time, which was the case with most of the people whose drive thru's they've gone through over the years.

"Good luck with your move!" She smiled as she handed them their food. "I'll miss seeing your faces around here!"

"Well, you'll still see mine," Ian corrected. "Anthony's the one who's moving."

"No one ever wants to see your face, Ian," he teased him as they drove off.

"Well, no one ever wants to see your… stupid little emo flap!" Ian playfully shot back.

"Shut-up!" Anthony mumbled into the camera with his hair covering half of his face.

* * *

They decided not to go home to eat, but to the park where they filmed dozens of their videos.

This time however it was starting to get to Anthony. The memories washed over him almost instantly as they sat on the park bench and ate.

Ian looked up from his corn dog stick.

"Anthony. Hello, Anthony!" Ian called out to his friend, who was lost in thought. He snapped out of his trance.

"Wha-?"

"You're not recording."

"Shit, sorry." Anthony pressed record and they filmed while enjoyed their meal, reminiscing about how much time they spent at that park filming. They brought up the Parent's Suck video, their Pokémon and video game parodies, just about everything they filmed there, even Spiderman, Spiderman.

"Ah man, I'm really gonna miss this place…" Anthony sighed.

"I know, right. It's not gonna be the same for me coming here, that's for sure," Ian sighed as well with his own fond smile and memories. He heard the sound of the camera being shut off.

"Fuck," he heard Anthony whisper to himself.

Ian turned and saw him with his head down.

"Anthony?"

He didn't reply. Ian saw a tear trickle over his cheek and drop onto his jeans.

Anthony Padilla, the one who was supposed to be the tougher one of the duo, the one who was supposed to be strong for the both of them…

…was crying.

It was a rare situation, something Ian had never actually seen up close, since Anthony always hid his emotions, away from everyone, sometimes even himself, locking himself in his room, or being in a state of complete denial about his problems.

Then again, it's not every day that the number one most subscribed channel on YouTube comes to an end.

Yes, they had finally hit that mark a year and a half earlier and they had thrown the party of the century to celebrate, with a ton of famous YouTubers there. Ian remembered it quite fondly.

Right now however Ian was faced with his best friend in the most vulnerable state he's ever seen him in.

"Anthony," Ian repeated. He needed to say something, anything. He hated seeing his best friend unhappy. "You don't have to go," Ian said in a quiet voice, knowing it was useless.

"I… I have to," He replied, choking back tears. "I'm… sorry Ian, but I have to go," The taller of the two said, wiping a tear away. "Fuck, I just didn't know it was going to be this hard."

"Anthony, hey. Listen to me." Ian put his hands on his shoulders. "You can get through this, man. Trust me. You're going to be happy! You're going… you're going to be making lots of money, and meeting all kinds of important people and getting more famous and making new friends…"

Ian trailed off, unsure if his words were even reaching him.

"I don't want new friends, Ian," Anthony quavered and without warning, grabbed his arms and looked deep into Ian's eyes. Ian felt him tremble slightly.

"I want…" He bit his lip, his eyes still locked with Ian's.

Ian tried reading his expression.

"I want…"

He looked down; his face hidden under his dark hair then suddenly surged out of the seat, letting the camera drop to the ground and began running out into the grassy field.

"Anthony? Anthony, wait!" Ian called out, alarmed.

Ian began chasing him, leaving everything behind to go after Anthony.

"Why are you running?"

Anthony showed no signs of slowing down.

"Please… Anthony! Where are you going?"

Anthony was almost at the other side of the park when he finally stopped, out of breath. He dropped down to the grass below breathing heavily. Ian stopped a few feet behind him, waiting for a reply. The wind began picking up and Ian noticed the gray clouds above them.

He walked over and sat next to Anthony.

For about ten minutes none of them spoke, only the sounds of the wind rustling the trees and distant children playing could be heard.

Anthony was looking at the same clouds Ian was earlier.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon," Ian said quietly, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Anthony nodded.

There was another moment of silence.

"Guess I don't have to get a car wash, then."

"I guess not," Anthony smiled.

They sat together another moment watching the sky when Anthony began laughing to himself unexpectedly.

"What is it?" Ian asked, glad to hear him cheering up.

He sighed. "I was remembering that time we came out here and filmed food battle and I hid that bow and arrow in the lollipop."

Ian laughed too. "God, that was so ridiculous."

"Yeah, most of our videos were back then."

"We didn't give a shit either," Ian smiled, reminiscing. "Hey, remember that lady with the baby that walked by and looked at us like we were crazy?"

"Yeah and she was all bitchy 'cuz we were setting a bad example for the kids in the park and you were all 'This is a public park, lady' and she wanted to call the police!"

"Oh yeah!" Ian laughed, recalling the incident.

"Dude, I still think that's the same lady from that one time we were here and the cops actually did show up."

"You're probably right, man."

"Yeah."

They stayed on the grass for a while longer.

"So do you wanna go now?" Anthony asked, the wind blowing slightly chillier.

"Sure," Ian replied, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Dammit!" He yelled suddenly. "I left the camera at the bench."

"Shit!"

They went back and found that everything was still there, except a few of the napkins which were blown away.

"Sweet, it's still here."

"Come on, it's getting cold." Anthony motioned to Ian's car. "We can rate our food in the car."

* * *

They decided to drive to an ice cream shop for dessert.

"Yay, ice cream!" Ian cheered as they walked out the shop to the outdoor tables.

"Have you realized we've been eating nothing but junk food all day long?" Anthony asked with a smirk.

"And I've been enjoying every minute of it," Ian smiled back. He licked his cone then noticed something behind him was distracting Anthony, who was sitting across from him.

"Hey Ian," Anthony asked slowly and suspiciously.

Ian tensed up.

"Why are you smiling like that, Anthony? You're scaring me!"

Anthony didn't reply, but the smile on his face grew wider and he looked at Ian, then back at what was distracting him.

Ian turned around and saw it.

He turned quickly back to Anthony, slightly alarmed.

"Are you… are you freakin' kidding me?" Ian asked in a small panicky voice.

Anthony shook his head, grinning.

"N-No! En-Oh! The answer is no!" Ian protested, jumping out of his seat, but Anthony just nodded.

"After we finish out ice cream we'll both do it!"

Ian was beginning to panic even more.

"Anthony, this is insane! We can't!"

"We can, and we're going to, Ian! I've decided!" Anthony grinned, holding the camera.

"Well I've decided too, and I say no!" Ian declared firmly.

Anthony gave him a 'you know you want to' look.

Ian looked back, then at Anthony again.

"Well…" he stipulated, his brow furrowing in worry. He gave in and sighed in defeat.

"Okay," he mumbled.

Anthony's eyes grew bright with joy.

"YEAH!" He over excitingly exclaimed, raising his arms.

"Only for you, Anthony," Ian muttered under his breath, just out of earshot.

* * *

Ian sat in the padded chair, cringing at the tray of tools laid out next to him. Anthony was standing next to him filming his expression.

"Come on, Ian," he sang. "It's not gonna hurt, I promise!"

Ian glared at him. "Fuck you, Anthony! I saw you flinching when you were getting it!" he spat.

Anthony giggled. "It's only a little numb now," he said looking at his arm.

Suddenly, a burly looking man covered in jewelry and tattoos walked in wearing gloves.

"So this is gonna be your first time getting inked, huh?" he asked Ian, picking up the needle. Ian nodded and the man laughed.

"Well don't worry, it's not as bad as they say! Ever got stung by a bee?" Ian slowly shook his head, the worried expression still covering his face.

"You've never been stung by a bee?" Anthony asked in disbelief. "Dude, are you serious?"

"I guess I was a careful kid," he laughed shakily.

"So what made you wanna get a tattoo?" The man asked, inking the needle, making him even more nervous than he already was.

"Um," Ian said. He looked at Anthony who was still filming him. "I uh, guess because it represents something very important to me."

Anthony couldn't help but smile.

"Ah," the man answered. "The name's Bill by the way. I would shake your hand but as you can see…" he held up his gloved hands.

"Don't worry about it, my hands are probably really gross and sweaty, 'cuz I'm so nervous," Ian replied.

"You're gonna need to get a good grip on the chair when he starts too," Anthony added with a snicker.

"Shut up!" he grumbled.

"Alright Ian, you ready?" Bill asked, holding up the needle to his arm.

"Don't forget to breathe," Anthony couldn't resist.

Ian tightly clenched his eyes shut as the man holding the whirring needle gun began drawing a line on his arm.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed at the painfully strange sensation.

"It's like I'm a little kid getting a shot at the doctor's office except he keeps missing the vein!"

"I thought you were gonna say it was like getting stabbed," Anthony said.

"I am getting stabbed," he said through clenched teeth while he gripped the chair. "By a tiny sharp object a million times over and over again!"

"We should've brought your stuffed Pikachu to comfort you," Anthony teased.

Ian looked back at Anthony with a frown and flipped him off.

Anthony kept filming, despite Ian's protests, and after an hour, Bill was done.

"Check it out, dude! It's so badass!" Ian showed Anthony.

It was now about 5:30 and they walked out of the tattoo parlor, freshly inked with matching lime green Smosh symbols on their arms.

"Twinsies!" Ian said to the camera with a thumbs up.

They showed a close up of the tattoos on the camera.

"Now you'll never forget about Smosh eveeeer!" Anthony beamed, zooming in and out.

"Yeah, every time I see this I'll associate it with your face think of the pain." Ian said grimly.

"I've always associated your face with pain, even without a tattoo," Anthony said into the camera.

"So now what do you wanna do?" Ian asked cheerfully.

"I have no idea, but it should probably be indoors because it just started raining."

"Yay, California weather's the best!" Ian said sarcastically. "Why don't we go back to the… my house and play video games!" He felt a little disheartened that it wasn't their house anymore.

"Yeah! Ian I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"My Metapod's gonna kick your Pikachu's ass!" Ian smirked.

They quickly got to Ian's car out of the rain and drove to his house.

* * *

"Hey, I like what you've done with the place," Anthony said walking around and inspecting everything.

"Yeah, I was bored with it," he replied casually.

He turned on the flat panel TV on the wall and started the console. Anthony sat down on the same sofa they've always sat in and Ian handed him the controller.

"You want anything to drink," he asked.

"Maybe a Coke Zero thanks," Anthony replied. Ian was in the kitchen while Anthony was assembling his Pokémon team on the screen.

"Do you want some, uh…" he hesitated slightly, "…something to go with your Coke?"

"What, you mean like Jack or rum? Sure." Anthony answered back without taking his eyes off the screen.

Ian poured the soda and alcohol and made himself one too, seating himself next to Anthony.

"Thanks, man," Anthony responded.

As they played they not only lost track of the time but of how much they've been drinking.

"Dude, I'm fuckin' starving. Let's order some pizza," Anthony slurred. He pulled out his phone to call for pizza when he noticed the time.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed. "It's already 9:45! I have t- I have to go!" He stood up shakily.

"Dude, Anthony. What're you doing, man," Ian slurred back to him. "You can't drive you're drunk."

"I'm not… that drunk," he emphasized. Ian stood up and grabbed ahold of his arm. "And I want… I want friggin' pizza!" Anthony exclaimed, grabbing his car keys.

"N-n-no! We can get it delivered! Come on," Ian tried to wrestle the keys out of his hands, and they both fell over.

"Ow," they both said.

"Dammit, Ian!"

"Anthony," He paused a moment. "Crap, I forgot what I was gonna say. Oh yeah, I think you should stay here tonight."

Anthony slowly blinked at him from the floor.

"We could set the alarm and wake up early enough for you to leave in time tomorrow." Ian added.

Anthony definitely was considering the offer as he stared at Ian's light blue eyes.

"And I'll pay for the pizza."

Anthony smiled widely. "Okay!"

Ian tried to pick himself off the floor and stumbled to the table to get his phone.

Anthony tried getting up too and flopped himself onto the couch. He stared blankly at Ian who was slurring things to the pizza guy on the phone.

"Hey."

Anthony tried focusing his eyes.

"What kinda pizza ya want?" Ian asked.

"Pepperoni!" he cried out.

"Pepperoni," Ian repeated to the guy on the phone. "Okay. Ian Hecox. Okay, th-thank you." He hung up.

"We're gettin' friggin' pizza! Yaaay!" Ian turned around and looked at Anthony sprawled out on the couch with the camera in hand.

"Holy shit dude, are you still recording?" Ian asked, cracking up.

"We gotta finish it, so why not make a… Dinnertime with Smosh," Anthony smiled drunkenly.

"Fuck yeah, the first and only in Smosh history!"

Anthony giggled. "You're s'posed t' say 'Firetruck yeah'!"

"Firetruck that!" Ian yelled. "Now scoot over, I wanna siddown."

"I don't wanna move!" Anthony whined. "I'm too drunk."

"Fine, then I'll sit here anyway." Ian raced over and jumped on top of Anthony's stomach.

"Aaah! Dude, no!" he laughed, squirming under Ian's body.

"This is the comfiest seat in th' whoooole house," he smiled then dropped the camera in between the couch cushions.

"Oops." He turned around facing Anthony's torso and tried drunkenly digging into the cushions under him.

"Dude, what are you…" Anthony's face was red from laughing. "Dude, you're touching my ass and you're on top of me!"

"I'm looking for the treasure," Ian laughed, then fell forward against Anthony. He looked up at Anthony and they were both looking in each other's eyes.

"I think… I know what you need Anthony." Ian said in a low voice.

"What?" Anthony asked, in the same tone.

"More alcohol!" Ian rolled off him, making a loud thump as he hit the floor and grabbed the almost empty bottle of rum.

"Fuck the Coke, just gimme it," Anthony mumbled snatching it out of Ian's hand and finishing off the bottle.

"Fuckin' champ," Ian murmured.

"Ya know it, bitch!" Anthony jeered. He crawled off the couch to his feet and started dancing.

Ian found that the camera somehow ended up on the floor and quickly snatched it up.

"Got some sick moves, braw!"

Anthony kept dancing then suddenly pulled Ian up off the floor.

"Come on man, show me ya moves!" Anthony hooted.

"Alright Captain Douchebag! We'll have a good old fashioned dance off!" Ian placed the camera on the table and started busting out some moves.

"I call this one the 'caterpillar'," Ian said, twisting himself with his arms up.

"Well I call this one the 'Anthony's really fucking hammered and wants pizza now' dance," he said as he flailed himself across the living room, only to drunkenly stumble and fall on top of Ian once again. They started laughing.

"Good one, Anthony!" Anthony brought himself up above Ian, his arms on each side of him. Their laughter slowly trickled down and their faces were inches away from each other.

"Hey," Anthony faintly whispered.

He lost himself for a moment in the large dark pupils that stared back at him.

Anthony hesitantly leaned forward a little, following Ian's reaction, but stopped himself. Ian stayed below him, his eyes fixated on the taller man above him, with an unreadable expression.

"I…"

There was a knock at the door that caused Anthony to look up to it. Ian struggled himself free when Anthony was distracted and went to grab his wallet. He answered the door and exchanged the money for the pizza.

Anthony sat there on the floor staring at him. Ian walked over, plopped the pizza on the ground, and sat in front of it.

"Ready for pizza?" he asked.

Anthony didn't reply.

Ian opened the box, pulled out a slice and began eating it.

Anthony remained still as Ian ate.

"Are you gonna eat?" he asked with a mouthful of pizza. "It's really good."

"Why are you so afraid?" Anthony quietly asked.

Ian froze.

"What… are you…?"

"What's holding you back Ian?" He said a little louder.

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about," Ian whispered, setting the slice down and looking away.

Anthony moved to where Ian was.

"Ian…"

He placed his hand on the side of his face and lifted it gently.

Anthony saw a tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you cry…" Ian cut him off.

With a kiss.

Anthony fell back with Ian, not breaking the kiss.

He felt a swirl of emotions hit him all at once and his head spun.

Suddenly Ian pulled away quickly.

"You… don't know how many times I've tried to do that, but stopped myself," Ian choked out.

"Why did you stop yourself?" Anthony asked, his voice breaking.

"Why did you?" Ian asked, his eyes hidden behind his fringe as he looked down.

It was the same reason he did. Anthony understood exactly why.

"Smosh."

Ian nodded.

"Now it's over and you're leaving." He looked down at his hands, trembling.

Anthony felt a tear roll down his eye.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"So this is it then?" Ian supposed.

He looked down, lost in thought, while waiting for Anthony's reply.

"It doesn't have to be."

Ian gazed up, eyes wide with surprise. Anthony took hold of his hand in both of his. He gulped.

"Ian, do you wanna come with me?"

The short brunette saw a sincerity in Anthony's eyes that spoke louder than his words.

"L-leave California? To go with you," he asked shakily. Anthony nodded.

"This isn't just the alcohol talking is it?" Ian asked, just to be sure.

Anthony leaned over the pizza box and kissed him. He felt Ian kissing him back and smiled against his mouth. He pulled away.

"Is that a good enough answer," Anthony didn't smirk, but genuinely smiled warmly.

Ian nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll go with you, Anthony!" Ian hopped on Anthony and they fell backward.

"Ow! Watch the tat!" Anthony groaned.

"Sorry," Ian smiled, pulling him into another kiss.

"Ian?" he asked in between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I maybe get some pizza? I'm fucking hungry still," Anthony asked slightly abashed.

"Oh, ha ha! Yeah, let's eat some frickin' pizza!"

They ate and laughed for the rest of the night, talking about what they could do together living on the East Coast, when Anthony suddenly grew serious.

"Ian. You're not going to regret this, are you? I mean, it's kind of a big step and I don't wanna be rushing you into anything you're not ready for."

Ian thought it over some more.

"How about this: I leave tomorrow, get settled into my new place and job, and once I have everything going smoothly, you give me your final answer. No rush, you'll have plenty of time to pack, say your goodbyes, sell your house and I'll have plenty of space for when you move in."

Ian laughed and smiled affectionately. "Anthony. Always planning ahead when I would just jump right into things."

"That's me alright," Anthony grinned.

"Except for getting matching tattoos," Ian quipped.

"Well, actually I've been planning that for a long time now, I just wasn't sure when to spring it on you," he admitted with a laugh.

"I knew it," Ian chuckled then became somber.

"What about Smosh though?" Ian asked.

"Ian, we've been doing Smosh for over 10 years. I think it's about time you took a well-deserved break. We can even make a huge comeback when you move in if you want. Or we could find something else to do together. We have plenty of time to think things over."

"I guess I could move my new web series across the country, and you can be a frequent guest star." Ian smirked.

"Sure," Anthony glimmered, "Whatever you want, Ian."

"We should get some sleep now since tomorrow's the big move."

"Good thinking," Anthony agreed.

* * *

"Donuts are so frickin' delicious," Ian said as they bit down on the sugary fried dough rings.

"Yep, I'm still with Ian here and we're having breakfast," Anthony said into the camera.

"Don't you guys go get any ideas though," he scolded the device.

"Yeah, you… you frickin' shippers!" Ian gently teased, turning the camera to himself.

"Shippers?"

"Yeah. A lot of sea captains watch our show," Ian playfully explained.

"Oh," Anthony said, satisfied with the explanation. "So that's why we keep getting dead fish in the mail."

"Yeah, that's pretty much why."

They filmed themselves driving back to Ian's house for the final goodbye.

"So here we are guys, back at my house. Last episode of Smosh ever," Ian said into the camera. His eyes were already beginning to water up as he filmed Anthony and himself walk out to the front yard to where Anthony's car was.

Anthony asked Ian for the camera.

"Guys, I just wanted to say how much you mean to me," Anthony reflected with a sad smile.

"You stuck around all the way to the end, even if you were just a new fan, or you've been here since our Pokémon video or whatever video that started you on Smosh, I just wanted to thank you for all the support, all the things you've sent us on Mailtime, all the kindness you've shown us on YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, , Facebook, everything. We've made so many friends over the years of doing this and you guys are the reason we've been able to get away with making idiots out of ourselves in front of a camera this long on the internet and I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I love you guys."

Ian did a slow clap and shook his head at Anthony's sincere speech, unable to stop the tear that escaped, gliding down his cheek.

"I really couldn't have said it better myself. That was beautiful."

"Thanks man. Do you have anything to say to the people watching out there?"

"Indeed I do," Ian formally stated.

"You guys are the best!" He grinned.

"Wait, that's it?" Anthony laughed.

Ian gave him a cheeky smile.

"Aaaaand, I love you too. Anthony's right though. We really couldn't have been making videos this long without all your support and love over the years. Even if some of you guys didn't like some of the things we did, there were always some people who did, and stuck by everything, no matter how much negative feedback we got. I wanted to thank all my friends who helped us with our videos early on, the friends we made on set and over the whole course of Smosh's run, and mine and Anthony's family who helped out and supported us, uh, my mom especially. Hi mom! Also, the viewers, the fans, Melanie, my ex who I still think is possibly the coolest chick ever, the Smoshers, the people who sent us letters, who drew us, who sang songs about us and bought all the cheap crap we made which you can still get at /merch (Shameless self-promotion, hehe). Uh… the people who helped run our website, you guys rock. Basically everyone. I would give you all a hug if I could."

"An inappropriate hug," Anthony added.

"They'll like it," Ian said grinning. "But there is someone who I wanted to thank more than any of you. Sorry guys," he exaggeratedly frowned in the camera.

"Anthony Padilla, without you I wouldn't have any of this, and I'd probably still be living at home crying myself to sleep every night wondering what went wrong and why I don't have any friends."

Anthony burst out laughing. "Yeah, because that's exactly he would be doing," he snickered at the camera.

"Ian, I wanna thank you too for being my best friend, and always being the only guy who could make me laugh, even at a time like this. I love you."

"I love you too, man." They embraced each other tightly then both looked at the camera.

"Gayest ending ever!" they excitedly yelled in unison.

"Not quite," Ian smirked holding out the camera. He pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Now it is."


End file.
